


【李奧/馬庫斯】煩惱

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Leo Manfred/Markus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【李奧/馬庫斯】煩惱

＊本文有提及些許蓋900情節。  
  
  


這可能是李奧．曼費德28年的生命來頭一次這麼煩惱，可惜，他所遇見的問題絕非透過簡單閒聊就能解決，即便明瞭自己的藝術家老父親——卡爾可能知道答案，但拉不下臉的他卻非得要另循管道。

他先是抵達距離自己住處最近的心理診所，等待看診的半小時內，他忍不住把視線瞟向店員，那是一名擁有高挑身材的服務型仿生人，略微黝黑的皮膚在診所燈光映照下發出些許光芒。

**幸好他不是雙色瞳，否則我早就勃起。**

當李奧腦海浮現這想法，才猛然意識到問題有嚴重，幸好在他能繼續思考前就被叫進診所，醫生是人類，這點讓他得以鬆口氣。

「曼費德先生，你曾因為戒毒產生的心理壓力受過相關治療，這次前來是因為同樣問題嗎？」剛把病歷閱讀完的醫生開口詢問，李奧趕緊搖頭。

「不，」他聲明：「絕對不是。」

當醫生沉默以對，以灰色眼眸專注凝視自己病患時，李奧吞嚥緊張，稍微把頭低下來，小聲吐露出疑惑：「我想知道跟仿生人上床，會是什麼感覺。」

* * *

心理醫生直言自己沒經驗，但可以協助他從某個網路論壇找有經驗的對象，原以為會是某個分享自己去伊甸園夜總會這種場所尋歡的匿名平台，經過一番探索，才知道這其實跟普通討論空間相差無幾，大約十分鐘後，他恰巧瞧見某個暱稱為G先生的個人簡介，對方是一名警探，由於工作需要，必須經常跟上頭分配給他的仿生搭檔相處，他們起初在相處是經常產生衝突，但在經過一定時間來往，情況開始好轉，甚至讓他們開始交往，擁有搭檔以上的關係。在G先生認識自己目前搭檔前，並不喜歡仿生人，還跟自己同事的仿生搭檔多次產生衝突。

**G先生的同事因為一場意外，開始自甘墮落，這讓他格外不高興，還經常對同事口出惡言。**

李奧幾乎能瞧見16歲那年，他父親在車禍後半身不遂，放棄作畫的時期，而他也是在那時開始走歪路。

**G先生因為看不順眼，多次侮辱同事與分派到對方身邊的仿生人。**

他隨即想到曾經深陷在紅冰裡的自己，做了多少荒唐行為。

**G先生發現那名仿生人讓同事情況徹底好轉，但他3年來的努力卻什麼也沒得到，這促使他更為不滿，態度也走向惡劣。**

李奧感到激動，在他身上確實有著同樣情形。

**某次，G先生試圖阻止對方執行一項計畫，結果被那名仿生人打暈。**

他永遠不會忘記那天在畫室受傷後，醒來時人已經在醫院的情景。

**也許只是他想太多，但之後G先生就察覺仿生人在某方面也跟人類相差無幾，他開始改變對待同事的仿生搭檔態度，大約一個月後，上頭配給他現在的搭檔。**

接下來的文章就是與仿生人上床心得，從G先生說法來看，仿生人擅長適應，即便技術不好，他們也會給予指示，讓性愛更加順利。

最令李奧感到在意的一點是 **「當插進他體內時，內壁會整個收緊，把陰莖用力夾著，不需要特別抽插，光是那份緊密度，就讓你想射出來。」**

李奧忍不住吞口水，雙頰泛起鮮豔紅暈，他確實在察覺自己煩惱後不久，思緒就經常亂飄，現在得知原來那並非是自己空想，就更加期盼能在現實中體驗。

**但跟他上床前，還得想辦法把人追到手。**

想法直接帶動行為，李奧的手迅速滑動，打出一道問題。

**有人能分享一名人類男性，如何吸引原本自己不喜歡，後來卻莫名愛上的男仿生人嗎？**

這條訊息在網路上發表不到十分鐘，就湧來不少人留言，李奧發現會在這論壇逗留的用戶，幾乎跟他一樣是男人，還因此瞧見不少同病相憐的網友，他收穫的最多建議是： **勇敢去追。**

正如追人類伴侶那樣，沒有比直接說出口更快達成目標，仿生人確實能掃描人類心理狀態，但出於系統設計，他們就算有同樣想法，也會習慣沉默，這等於只能交由人類的那方藉由主動表白來化解一切。

雖說李奧未曾想過如何傳遞想法，但還是拿起自己手機，按下連接他所在意，卻始終沒能鼓起勇氣聯繫的對象號碼。

* * *

直到李奧察覺有人在拍自己肩膀，才緩緩別過頭來，望著應邀前來的仿生人。

「好久不見。」對方笑了笑。

李奧點下頭，企圖把害羞壓抑住，低聲回應：「哈囉。」

過去，他幾乎沒用這名字稱呼過對方，即便馬庫斯永遠能和善用「李奧」叫他，但這態度卻被他視為理所當然，甚至礙眼，直到他因為受傷才有機會靜下心思考，並在反覆回憶，加上發生於現實的事件裡完全得知，他其實沒想像中憎恨陪伴自己父親離開陰霾的仿生人，更在整個抗爭結束後，察覺內心那份情感。

「你最近戒毒的情況如何？」這顯然是馬庫斯唯一能跟李奧談論的話題，年輕人推斷有一部分是馬庫斯在代替卡爾詢問這件事。

「還不錯，」李奧誠實回應，若要他深入解釋，早在他被送往醫院後就暗自安排戒毒療程，脫離紅冰的過程很痛苦，但一想到這能拉近自己與卡爾之間距離，改善父子倆關係就甘願承擔，當然還有……「馬庫斯。」在無意中，他就這麼把對方名字叫出口，雖說已經把LED拔除，但幸好馬庫斯表情原本就比其他仿生人豐富些，耶利哥首領神情因為這句話有大幅度轉變。

「李奧……」他眨眨眼，顯然在掃描李奧身體情況，不等對方觀察出結果，男子就急忙接續說明。

「我有機會跟你改善關係嗎？」他很慌張，懼怕自己的要求會被拒絕，下一秒，馬庫斯放緩的神情就讓他感到開心。

「當然。」一股肉眼幾乎看不見的湛藍色調浮現在仿生人雙頰。

李奧總算肯跨出第一步，他悄悄拉起仿生人的手臂，在內心安靜微笑，帶領對方走向附近公園，或許在不久的將來，他就能真正體驗與一名仿生人上床，會有什麼感受。


End file.
